Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction Drinking Game
by futari
Summary: Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction Drinking Game! Rated PG13 for some of the darkfic drinking cues, and weird, weird pairings. Hey, I didn't write 'em.


The Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction Drinking Game

- with heavy inspiration from Sean Gaffney's Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction Drinking Game

Disclaimer: RK belongs to Watsuki-sensei. Inspiration belongs to many Ranma 1/2 fans. I don't encourage you to get drunk ... grab some pop or something instead. Cause if you read enough crappy fics, you just might die. Also, I'm not insulting anyone! # of drinks is merely a function of popularity in fics. Some of the pairings I've only noticed in doujinshi.

- This fic may or may not be updated according to reviewers' contributions, at my discretion. Thanks and credits go out to them, as well. -

CHARACTERS

- Every major character gets paired off, 1 drink- Minor characters get paired off, 1 drink  
- Kenshin spouts psychobabble, 1 drink  
- And it's **not** idealistic BS, chug  
- Kenshin reverts to Battousai, 1 drink and swoon  
- Kenshin/Kaoru are so cute you want to vomit, 1 drink  
- Kenshin leave Kaoru behind for some reason, 1 drink  
- And Kaoru hunts him down, 2 drinks  
- Kenshin's past catches up to him yet again, 1 drink  
- Saitou says "Aku Soku Zan", don't drink because you'll die of alcohol poisoning  
- Saitou cracks a smile, 3 drinks  
- Kaoru helps Kenshin get over Battousai, 1 drink  
- Kaoru beats on anyone, 1 drink  
- Kaoru's cooking is unspeakable, 1 drink  
- Kaoru tries too hard to be feminine, 1 drink  
- Kaoru **never** uses "Kenshin no baka!", 4 drinks  
- Kaoru gets fed up with Kenshin and leaves him/kicks him out, chug  
- Kenji takes up Hiten, 1 drink  
- And is better than Kenshin, 1 drink  
- And is worse than Kenshin, 2 drinks  
- And abuses it, 1 drinks  
- Aoshi gets it that Misao is not a kid, 1 drink  
- Aoshi cracks a smile, 3 drinks  
- Misao runs away from the Aoiya, 1 drink  
- And Aoshi follows her, 1 drink  
- And Aoshi lets her go, chug  
- Yahiko becomes a rurouni, 2 drinks  
- Yahiko gets beat on by anyone, 2 drinks  
- Yahiko beats Kenshin at swordplay, 2 drinks  
- Yahiko insults Kaoru much more than canon, 1 drink  
- Tsubame loses the stupid tea tray, 2 drinks  
- Tokio shows up, 3 drinks  
- Megumi is in Tokyo when she is canonically in Aizu, 1 drink  
- Megumi actually respects Kaoru, 3 drinks  
- Megumi is portrayed as a bitch of some sort, 2 drinks and grumble  
- Megumi still wants Kenshin, 2 drinks  
- Sano is in Tokyo when he is canonically traveling the world, 1 drink  
- Sano and Chou get in a pissing contest, 1 drink  
- Sano and Saitou get in a pissing contest, 1 drink  
- Okita shows up only to hack up blood and die, 2 drinks and mourn  
- Okita and Soujirou are compared to/related to/meet each other, 3 drinks and cheer  
- Soujirou becomes a mini-Kenshin, 1 drink  
- Soujirou rescues animals/children/women while on the road, 1 drink  
- Soujirou reverts to "Tenken" a la "Battousai", 2 drinks  
- Enishi is practically incestuous, 1 drink  
- Tomoe is portrayed as a bitch of some sort, 2 drinks and sic me on the author  
- Tomoe and Kaoru are compared, 1 drink  
- And Kaoru wins, add 1 drink  
- And Tomoe wins, add 2 drinks  
- And the author is **ACTUALLY** neutral on the issue, raise a toast to the author  
- Kenshin thinks how much better Kaoru is than Tomoe, 1 drink  
- Kenshin thinks how much better Tomoe was than Kaoru, 3 drinks  
- Hiko shows up to teach someone/kick ass, 2 drinks  
- Hiko gives psychobabble, 2 drinks  
- And it's better than Kenshin's, add 1 drink

PLOTS/WRITING (CANONICAL FICS)

- Gratuitous use of "de gozaru"/"sessha"/"that it is"/"this unworthy one", 1 drink  
- Any Japanese usage (use your own discretion on "kimono", "katana", etc), 1 drink  
- Incorrect usage/grammar at that, 2 drinks and grumble  
- So much usage that you need a dictionary/glossary, 3 drinks  
- Gratuitous "oro", 1 drink  
- Gratuitous "ahou", 1 drink  
- Gratuitous "Aku Soku Zan", 1 drink (not for each one!)  
- Gratuitous "Baka deshi", 1 drink  
- 2nd OAV is totally ignored, 1 drink and cheer  
- Author obviously didn't do enough research on history/Japanese/etc, 1 drink  
- Blanket scenario, 1 drink  
- Something happens involving Kenshin's scar, 1 drink  
- New enemy/battle, yadda yadda, 1 drink and sigh  
- Someone's kid/relative shows up, 2 drinks  
- Rogue apprentices of whatever sword styles, 2 drinks  
- People have sex and you have no clue why on Earth they did it, 1 drink  
- Characters get into totally non-canon relationships, 3 drinks  
- And they're in earnest/happy, chug  
- Someone kicks Kenshin's butt, 4 drinks and gloat

PAIRINGS (regardless of genre)

Het:

- Kenshin/Kaoru, 1 drink  
- "Battousai"/Kaoru, 2 drinks  
- Aoshi/Misao, 1 drink  
- Sanosuke/Megumi, 1 drink  
- Aoshi/Megumi, 2 drinks  
- Kenshin/Megumi, 3 drinks  
- Kenshin/Tsubame, chug and ask WTF?  
- Soujirou/Misao, 1 drink  
- Kenshin/Tomoe, 2 drinks  
- "Battousai"/Tomoe, 2 drinks  
- Kenshin/Misao, 3 drinks  
- Kaoru/Soujirou, 3 drinks  
- Shishio/Yumi, 2 drinks  
- Yahiko/Tsubame, 2 drinks and file a suit about obscenity and minors  
- Saitou/Tokio, 2 drinks  
- Kenji/Whoever that is, 2 drinks  
- Okita/Tokio, 3 drinks  
- Yumi/Soujirou, 3 drinks  
- Kaoru/Enishi, 3 drinks  
- Enishi/Tomoe, chug and flay the author alive  
- Akira/Tomoe, 3 drinks and be amazed that anyone cares about Akira  
- Anyone/Pirate Lady, 4 drinks IF you remember who the hell she is  
- Anyone/Post-Kyoto-Filler-Arc people, see above  
- Any Shinsengumi/any female, 4 drinks  
- Hiko/Any female, 4 drinks  
- Any main character/OC, 4 drinks  
- Katsura/Ikumatsu, 5 drinks and be amazed that anybody remembered her  
- Shishio/anyone not Yumi, 4 drinks and skin the author alive  
- Dr. Gensai/anyone chug and vomit afterwards

Slash/Multiple:

- Saitou/Sano, 1 drink  
- Aoshi/Soujirou, 1 drink  
- Kenshin/Saitou, 2 drinks  
- Kenshin/Sano, 2 drinks  
- Kamatari/Anyone, 3 drinks and kick the author  
- Kamatari/Soujirou, go after author with kitchen knife  
- Saitou/Okita, 3 drinks  
- Hiko/Kenshin, 3 drinks  
- Enishi/Soujirou, 3 drinks  
- Saitou/Soujirou, 3 drinks  
- Okita/Soujirou, 4 drinks  
- Aoshi/Sano, 4 drinks  
- Aoshi/Saitou, 4 drinks  
- Kenshin/Aoshi, 4 drinks  
- Kenshin/Soujirou, 4 drinks  
- Shishio/Anyone male, 5 drinks and burn the author alive  
- Tomoe/Kaoru, chug  
- Kaoru/Megumi, chug  
- Etc. for the rest of the female pairings  
- Saitou/Okita/Tokio, 5 drinks  
- Orgy of some sort, chug and look away!!!

AU FICS

- High school setting, 1 drink  
- Canonical pairings preserved, 1 drink  
- Totally AU pairings, 2 drinks  
- Incredible number of slash pairings, 2 drinks  
- Swords are still the coolest weapon, 1 drink  
- Unrelated characters are suddenly relatives, 1 drink  
- Kenshin has a soap opera love life, 1 drink  
- Kenshin has got major issues, 1 drink  
- Anybody else has got major issues, 2 drinks  
- Nobody has got major issues, chug  
- Minor characters pop up in random useless cameos, 2 drinks  
- Reincarnation is involved, 2 drinks  
- Vampires, any vampires, 1 drink  
- Kenshin is incredibly wealthy, 1 drink  
- Kenshin is one helluva bastard, 1 drink  
- Everyone is an assassin, 1 drink

DARKFICS

- Kenshin cracks ..  
- and kills people, 2 drinks  
- and goes utterly nuts, 2 drinks  
- and kills himself, 3 drinks  
- and kills Kaoru/any other main character, 4 drinks  
- Soujirou cracks ...  
- and kills people, 2 drinks  
- and goes utterly nuts, 2 drinks  
- and kills himself, 3 drinks  
- Saitou cracks ...  
- and kills people, 2 drinks  
- and goes utterly nuts, 2 drinks  
- and kills himself, 3 drinks  
- and dies saying "Aku Soku Zan", 1 drink  
-Aoshi cracks ... (see a pattern here?)  
- and kills people, 2 drinks  
- and goes utterly nuts, 2 drinks  
- and kills himself, 3 drinks  
- and kills Misao/any Aoiya member, 4 drinks  
- Some main character is killed ...  
- Tomoe, um, she's already dead ... 1 drink anyway  
- Kenshin/Kenshin-gumi, 1 drink  
- Aoiya/Oniwabanshu, 2 drinks  
- Juppongatana, 3 drinks  
- Others, 4 drinks and who cares?  
- Somebody goes insane, 3 drinks except as above  
- Kenji becomes a warped genius causing chaos, 2 drinks  
- and he kills a RK main character, add 2 drinks  
- and he kills one/both parent(s), add 2 drinks  
- Some sort of killing happens right after sex, 3 drinks  
- An OC has major issues, 3 drinks  
- Saitou pushes Kenshin or Soujirou back into assassinations, 3 drinks  
- Hiko is an alcoholic, 2 drinks ... or not  
- Kenshin rapes ...  
- Kaoru/Tomoe, 1 drink  
- Megumi/Misao, 2 drinks  
- Any other female, 4 drinks  
- Any male, chug  
- Aoshi rapes ...  
- Misao, 1 drink  
- Anyone else, chug  
- Saitou rapes ...  
- Okita/Tokio, 1 drink  
- Anyone else, chug  
- Sanosuke rapes ...  
- Megumi, 2 drinks  
- Anyone else, chug  
- Soujirou rapes ...  
- Any female, 3 drinks  
- Any male, chug and Shun-Ten-Satsu the author  
- Suicide (of those not listed above) ...  
- Kaoru, 2 drinks  
- Tomoe, 2 drinks  
- Misao, 2 drinks  
- Anyone else, 3 drinks

... And you should be hammered by now. Happy reading!


End file.
